SRorgs: All Stars
|previousseason = ''Tuvalu''|nextseason = ''Falklands''|returnees = Roodman (''8'') Ashton (''10'') Joe (''10'') Usernam (''10'', ''20'') Beamen (''10'', ''26'') Cody (''10'') Cool (''10'') Edge (''10'') Eli (''20'') Macro (''20'') Big Nick (''20'') Brad (''26'')}}SRorgs: All Stars is the 5th Season of Survivor Reddit ORGs, and the first to contain only returning players. After 39 days, Beamen defeated Macro in a 8-0 jury vote. The season was the culmination of the entire first era of the game, and a number of controversies from outside of the game came to their conclusion during the merge of the season, having a large impact on the outcome of the game. In addition, many fan favourites were voted out early in the game, which has meant that views of the season are overwhelming negative despite a satisfying winner. Twists * All-Stars: This season has only returnees, as part of the All Stars twist where 5 people from each preceding season arrives to play for the title of Ultimate All-Star. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Hidden Immunity idols are back, with the same rules as IRL Survivor, except that Super Idols are NOT in play this season. *'5 Tribes:' This season will have 5 starting tribes, the most of any season so far in SRorgs History. * Archetypes: Tribes are divided by archetypes chosen by a vote from the players on each season. Most known people go on Saikhan, most strategic go on Altai, best at challenges go on Khangai, least known go on Khovsgol, and least deserving of being All Stars go on Dornod. *'First' Tribe Swap: The 5 starting tribes were randomly swapped into 3 new tribes of 6 players. *'New Tribe:' During the first swap, a new tribe entered the game and gained a disadvantage in the challenges due to starting over. *'First Double Tribal Council: '''Only one tribe out of the existing three won Immunity and both of the other two tribes went to Tribal Council. One player on each tribe won Individual Immunity. *'Second Tribe Swap:' The tribe were randomly dissolved into two tribes of 7 players. *'Third Tribe Swap: Both tribes selected a leader. These leaders then swapped tribes and chose one player to bring with them. *'Second Double Tribal Council: '''Both tribes competed only for Reward, with the losing tribe having a public tribal. One player on each tribe won Individual Immunity. *'Survivor Auction: Sometime in the merge stage, a Survivor Auction will occur where people will bid of unspecified advantages or effects in the game. *'Extra Vote:' An Extra Vote was available during the Auction, which can be used to vote twice at Tribal Council. Buffs Castaways } |[[ChazPlays|'Chaz']] ''Iceland'' | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="8" | rowspan="11" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |[[Usernam_Pending|'Usernam']] ''Benin'' | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |3 |- | |[[Survivorlover52|'Surv']] ''Benin'' | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |[[Cheesypasta978|'Joe']] ''Tuvalu'' | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | |[[JohnAlwin|'John']] ''Benin'', ''Iceland'' | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | |[[Escaronte|'Roodman']] ''Iceland'' | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |1 |- | |[[Nvan96|'Nick']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | |[[Ashtonwestenburg|'Ashton']] ''Iceland'' | | | |8th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | |[[Iamnotapotato8|'Potato']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |9th Voted Out Day 24 |7 |- | |[[KingCody99|'Cody']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |10th Voted Out Day 27 1st Juror |5 |- | |[[Coolfool88|'Cool']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |11th Voted Out Day 27 2nd Juror |4 |- | |[[Fred_george12|'Fred']] ''Benin'' | | | | | rowspan = "9" |Disqualified Day 29 |0 |- | |[[Banak-oj|'Banak']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |12th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Juror |4 |- | |[[Bradwest86|'Brad']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |13th Voted Out Day 33 4th Juror |6 |- | |[[Eli731|'Eli']] ''Iceland'' | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 35 5th Juror |4 |- | |[[imactually_gay|'Gabe']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |15th Voted Out Day 36 6th Juror |3 |- | |[[Sabsebura|'Sab']] ''Reddit'' | | | | |16th Voted Out Day 37 7th Juror |7 |- | |[[EdgeLeading|'Edge']] ''Iceland'' | | | | |17th Voted Out Day 38 8th Juror |4 |- | |[[Macrobug|'Macro']] ''Benin'' | | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |2 |- | |[[Steaminbeamen|'Beamen']] ''Tuvalu'' | | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |3 |} Season Summary The five returnees from each season were asked to choose which person from their season fitted each of five archetypes. Potato, Usernam, Chaz and Nick were all voted the least deserving of being an All-Star and put on the Dornod tribe as a result, where they lost every challenge. Nick and Potato found themselves in control and chose to vote out Chaz first due to his erratic gameplay, then to vote out Usernam because of the massive strategic threat he posed in the game. After this, there was a tribe swap in which three new tribes of six were randomly chosen: Altai, Khangai and the brand new tribe of Tsargaan. Tsargaan had to start from scratch, and a power alliance of Cool, Edge and John targeted Potato as she was a threat. Altai won challenge after challenge and grew closer together to make a tight alliance over time. Khangai were on the opposite end of the spectrum, losing challenge after challenge. A power alliance of Roodman, Joe, Nick and Macro formed and voted out Surv. Joe then started to overplay, making too many people nervous and causing himself to be voted out of the tribe. Banak being the only person out of the majority, he played a hidden immunity idol at the next tribal council to vote out Roodman. In a double tribal council twist, Tsargaan also had to go to tribal council. Instead of voting out Potato, Cool and Edge decided to go with the rest of the tribe and turn on John. They planned to throw the next immunity challenge to vote out Potato, but Khangai did badly enough that they won immunity anyway. The final fourteen had another tribe swap into two new tribes of seven. On the new Altai tribe, the original Altai alliance had a four person majority (Beamen, Eli, Ashton and Cody) over three Tsargaans (Potato, Gabe and Edge). On the new Khangai tribe, things were more mixed. Nick found himself on the bottom, so when Khangai had to go to another tribal council he was voted out. Khangai finally turned the tide around and won an immunity challenge, so Altai had to go to tribal council. Cody felt that Ashton was too big of a threat to keep around, so he turned on his alliance and voted him out. Another tribe swap forced Cody and Edge to move to Khangai while Cool and Macro moved to Altai. Cool and Macro joining Altai caused yet another power shift, putting Potato back on the bottom so she was voted out. Another double tribal council twist came along, so both tribes had to go to tribal council where'd they'd vote out the first two members of the jury. Beamen and Eli were in control on Altai and pulled Gabe and Macro into a new alliance to vote out Cool. On Khangai, Cody was seen as untrustworthy due to turning on Altai for no reason and got voted out unanimously. The final nine merged, but the game was put on pause while Fred went through a trial for having alt accounts in srorgs. This resulted in his disqualification. Beamen and Eli's alliance grew to include Brad and Edge, so it included everyone except for Sab and Banak, so they split votes between the two at their first tribal council. Sab played a hidden immunity idol, so Banak was taken out. Beamen and Eli continued to dictate the game, taking out Brad next because he was an under-the-radar threat as the last season's winner. The rest of the tribe realized that Beamen and Eli were dictating things, so they flipped and voted out Eli next. Beamen started winning immunity challenges to stay safe, so the tribe was forced to vote out Sab next as many of his allies had already been voted out. Beamen decided to save Sab by voting for Gabe, who self-voted, bring both Sab and Beamen into the final four as huge threats to win. Sab proved an effective meatshield for Beamen as, when Beamen wasn't able to win immunity, Sab ended up being voted out anyway. This took Beamen to the final three where he won immunity and voted out Edge, taking Macro to the final two with him. Macro and Beamen faced the jury, who slammed Macro for being very inactive throughout the season and not taking charge, while they commended Beamen for his great social game and his use of meat shields to avoid being a target early in the game. Beamen was unanimously voted the winner. Episode Guide Voting Table Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: All Stars